


Into The Woods

by HarperAstley



Series: Grounders [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperAstley/pseuds/HarperAstley
Summary: for Heda Lexa kom Trikru.and fuck you Jason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a small teaser of the next part.  
> this became a live fic and i will be updating as i can.  
> this will eventually turn and have chapters that focus specifically on lexa/clarke alicia/charlie raven/anya and so on...  
> we will thin the herd but don't worry... this is not a place where the gays die.  
> yes.  
> im still bitter about heda.  
> if you're not then don't bother reading.  
> also fuck you jason rothenberg.

Heda.

The word alone was enough to convey the power of the commander sitting on her throne made of both iron and wood. The great commander who brought together twelve warring clans and created a nation from what were the ruins of a great empire.

Heda.

As they reverently spoke the word, and bowed their heads in respect; many grew weak, and some even shuddered at its might. Heda, the commander, the same leader who kept walkers at bay and allowed her people to live in peace. She was their hero and their judge. Their commander: their beacon of hope, their sole guide, through this apocalypse.

Heda.

That was the word they kept using to refer to their great leader: but Alicia Clarke was not impressed.

 

“Heda will see you now” Came the clear words from a bald headed man. His eyes scanned the group, along with the tall captain who was hoisted up by Travis and Nick, her bandaged thigh proving to be much more of a problem than anyone expected. The blonde who had pegged Charlie got away just in time before Nick deployed the harpoon along with Alicia’s well placed instructions. The great hook flew inches past her head as she fled into the thick tree line bringing out a small army of warriors who were ready to pounce. Luckily it was Charlie’s quick thinking and flashing of her ID badge which had kept the carnage at bay. Seeing Charlie’s name a warrior shouted something at another one whose general approached the hurt girl and nearly carried her away had it not been a green eyed girl's quick step and command to 'let Charlie down, now'! Which had made them all jump momentarily, and while collecting themselves, managed to obey the girl and look down at the ground in both confusion yet respect. This is when the bald man showed up and collected them. This is how the survivals of the Abigail found themselves dragged miles inland into Polis blindfolded and herded like cattle. "Forgive me Captain but Heda only wishes to see you and the girl" he said nodding at Alicia once they arrived inside a tight hallway and had their bindings removed. "The rest will dine, be given new clothes, and then the two generals will be allowed free. The rest must go into mandated quarantine to screen for any signs of the plague like the rest of the general population"

"I vouch for them" Charlie hissed through the searing pain. "There's no need to keep them from their freedom. They're my charges"

"I'm sorry" the man continued. "You might be the captain, and I'll respect your honours, but your jurisdiction ended the moment you came ashore. Heda's word is law" The man said. He looked at a few guards who had blended into the background but came on strong at the command of this man. They escorted the people out leaving Charlie, feeble and quite bothered, next to a furious looking Alicia Clark. "You will find, young lady, that I am not afraid of such death stares. I've grown quite used to those green eyes wishing death upon me. Now, if you'd please enter the throne room. Captain you need not bow. Girl, I suggest you do, if you'd like to keep your head" 

"Fucking Asshole" Alicia whispered, half to herself, half to Charlie who braced herself and followed along with difficulty. Alicia quickly moved to help her bear some of her weight but the height difference did very little for the gentle giant. "I'd like to take a shot at his shiny ass noggin" She said ignoring the stares they were receiving as they stumbled into a regal looking room, with tapestries hanging over empty large seats, and an endless sea of candles. These lit up the room so that there were very few dark corners: for safety, one would think, but knowing the commander it was purely aesthetic. Alicia and Charlie did not pay attention to the great commander sitting in the middle of the room on a throne unlike anything they had ever seen before. It wasn't until the captain looked up and caught a flash of gold that she gave up on looking around her and instead studied the girl standing fiercely next to the commander. Clarke paid her no mind.

"Captain Charles Mason" Spoke the dark haired girl. 

"Windsor" Charlie replied mostly out of habit but also as a show she was not going to submit to the commander. Out of the corner of the room a guard gave her a staff, of sorts, to lean on as she stood with Alicia staring up at the mighty pair. Heda sat on her throne and smirked at the last comment knowing fully well that the captain was in no mood to submit to her. Charlie searched Clarke's eyes for any sort of recognition. The girl remained stoic.

"Hardly" she replied. "You're a Mason. The throne of england has no rule in our court and therefore your affiliation with it is both unwanted and unappreciated" Heda spoke wisely. 

"Fair" Charlie spoke again. "May I ask who is the woman behind the warpaint? If you must speak of me as though you know who I am-- maybe you can give me the decency of knowing who you are?"

"All in time" Heda spoke again and then looked over at Alicia who stood without a drop of fear in her bones. "First, what is your name? The girl?" 

"Alicia Clark" Alicia spoke doing her best to hide the air of annoyance with the overinflated ego presented in front of her. "Your greatness" the sass following was only to be expected. She was being way too patient. Charlie recognized this and smirked. 

"Welcome to Polis" The commander spoke again and rose off her throne. "Ai laik heda Lexa kom trikru" she said using the native tongue. Charlie's ears perked up at the use of the antiquated tongue and inhaled a little bit trying to remember how to respond. She looked to Clarke who harboured a curious look upon her face and then took courage to open her mouth and speak. 

"Ai… laik" Charlie stumbled a little, "heda Charlie kom Skaikru" she finished quickly, "Beja, heda, ai gaf sisen in?" She said bowing her head a little bit to show respect. Lexa nodded. Alicia looked bewildered and considered herself for a moment before she sighed and could no longer hold back her tongue.

"What the actual fuck is going on?" The green eyed girl said looking at Charlie and then back up at the figure whose warpaint, much resembling a racoon, did very little to scare her into any sort of submission. "Ai laik to know what the fuck is happening, maybe?" she put her hand on her hip and it caused the commander to let out an involuntary laugh. The blonde did too. 

"Heda, you better watch the throne" Clarke said overlooking Charlie and smiling at Alicia. "She will give you the run for it"

"She does have a point" Charlie said mostly to herself. 

"All in time" Heda Lexa spoke again. "You say you need help. Are you being chased?"

"No" Charlie spoke. "I offered the Clark family safe passage back into the ground. They were stranded at sea. The Coast Guard decided to take over and--"

"Burned your safe villages" Lexa said watching the leader. "Clarke was able to pick up your transmission from an old radio she had on her flying machine. We knew you were coming and were expecting you and soon your brother will meet you here to head out to be with the boat people. But you were early, must have caught good headwind" The commander seemed listless. "You have my safeguard here until they arrive. But everything has its price Captain. I hope you, and the girl, are willing to pay it"

"My name is Alicia" The so called girl spoke up. Lexa smirked. "Tell us exactly what you want or ship us back out to sea. Either way we're not going to put up with your shit" Maybe it was the hunger talking. Maybe it was the fact that one minute they were snogging on a yatch to being half held hostages by people in tribal war paint-- but the sass queen had enough. Had Charlie not been distracted by the distant look upon her Clarke's face she would have surely noticed how both Lexa and Alicia stared at each other. 

"I'm sure we can find you a boat" Lexa spoke again. She stared at Alicia inquisitively. Alicia's eyes burned now with fire, hunger, and pure annoyance. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Alicia snapped. Two guards held her back before she lunged at the commander. Charlie could do very little but used the butt of the staff she held on to to trip a guard who came forth with a blade and then knock down another who approached Alicia from behind. The commotion made the commander stand on her feet and hold up her right hand demanding complete stillness from the group. Charlie watched as she approached Alicia, stood within inches from her face, and said in a half whisper.

"I'm you, but better".


	2. Chapter 2

The island of Hawaii had been divided into twelve districts. Raven and Octavia sat at a small tented plaza at the centre of Polis, or the capital, watching the people walk by and lead on their regular happy lives and did very little to draw attention to themselves. That was until a smoky eyed brunette, tall, brooding and quite mysterious came into town on a black horse that carried itself in the same likeness of its rider. “Don't” Octavia said through a gritted smile as Ravens eyes scanned the woman and a smirk curled upon her lips. “Raven!” 

Too late. Raven had taken the opportunity to aimlessly wander into the oncoming cavalcade. The tall blonde nearly fell off her horse as she stilled the rest of her squad. “Halt!” she raised her right hand and composed herself. Then, with an angry, almost obnoxious short, jumped from her steer to find out what kind of moron was not paying attention. She wasn't expecting said moron to be a very well composed, sexy, Latina woman whose fierce eyes bore a hole through her furs and body shield. Well, shit. Thought the general and stood face to face with Raven. “You could have gotten killed” she said impatiently, “I know youre not used to it being in Polis but the road is not for walking. It's meant for riding” she said trying to ignore the look on the girls smug face. Octavia watched the scene with a little hesitation.

“Are you the king of the road?” asked Raven using her most authoritative voice. She smirked playfully; the girls cheeks turned a bright red.

“I am the top general of Hedas personal army” the girl challenged and took a breath to even herself out.

“That's sweet. I'm a commander for the ark station off the coast of L.A.” Raven said. At this the girls eyes widened a little but she did not let down her guard, “You had no choice but to stop because even in this island I outrank you, general” Raven added. The girl, infuriated, took a sharp breath and then turned abruptly to get back on her horse. 

“Next time we run right through you sky princess” she said. Raven crossed her arms and stepped aside as Octavia joined her. Together the pair watched as the cavalcade made their way down the road on a path made by the pedestrians; both failing to see the general turn back to look at Raven as they found their way to the town's stables.

“You want to get yourself murdered?” Octavia shook her head. She looked at Raven with such disappointment. Raven, however, beamed. 

“She could murder this pussy” the girl mumbled under her breath before she turned and flushed as she saw the look the dark haired girl gave her. “what?” she asked defensively. She didn't have time to answer. Up the street came a cursing, and kicking, so,loud and commanding it could only be coming from the sassmaster herself. 

“Let me down you creep!”

“Not until I can get you to your quarters priza” the tall, dark haired, man replied. His majestic grin suggested the face of a man who was fair but did enjoy a brawl. His cheek was red and he had drapped Alicia over one shoulder and carried her fireman style down the road. “Forgive me but Heda will have my head if I let you down in the middle of the city”

“Heda is a fucking idiot”

“You're probably the only person alive who dares speak that way. You certainly share her spirit” the man said. He passed Raven and Octavia and seemed to pay them no mind. This is also when they noticed a bag over the girls head. A burlap sack. Ravens face dropped and Octavia did her best to look stoic but the scene was hysterical to say the least.

“Hey you there” Raven said. She scratched her head a minute and waited for the man to turn around. “Hey, Shrek, I'm talking to you. Turn around, now” she commanded. Octavia shook her head. Maybe it was the heat getting to Raven’s brain but the girl was not making wise decisions.

“Raven?” the burlap sack said. “Cut his legs off. Get me out of here!” the man paused and let out booming laugh. Octavia laughed too. The situation was at best ridiculous now. 

“ I am Gustus. Heda wishes for me to escort this princess to her quarters. If you follow me I can also show you to yours. You’ll all be staying at Heda ’s home per her command” he said. Then he extended his arm to grip Octavia and Ravens arms respectfully. 

“Where is Charlie?” Octavia spoke to the man ignoring Raven as she sized him up. 

“Heda took your captain to a healer. They are discussing the terms for your stay here. You two must be the generals she brought with her. I assume this because you almost got run over by Anya and her kru" 

“Ah yes the cutey” Raven spoke as she started following the man as he took off walking again. Alicia kicked her legs furtively but it made no difference to the gentle beast. Gustus paid her no mind. “Listen this Heda guy is he planning on deflowering this patootie? I mean she can walk if you take off the bag and trust me, she can't run very far, not with those chicken legs” she continued. Gustus laughed. Alicia stopped kicking; she also quietly added a, 'fuck you traitor', that everyone ignored.

“Heda Lexa is far from a savage. Besides everyone knows her fealty lies with wanheda. Ever since she fell from the sky one could even say they're sharing the throne-- which honestly, sometimes isn't a bad thing ” He shook his head. “Once you meet her you'll know exactly why this princess is not allowed to roam free"

"So, tell us about Clarke" Octavia butted in.

"I am beginning to feel like a bard" Gustus mused. "Come, let's get to the cottage and I'll tell you all you need to know".  
\----  
Charlie sat face to face with Lexa, who she refused to call heda, and who also seemed to accept that she would never address her as so. She did her best to nurse a cup of tea but her shoulder burned from the accident on the yacht and her leg still throbbed from Clarke's betrayal. The healers in Polis were seemingly not used to bullet wounds. "We don't need them" one of them said as Charlie propped herself up on a wooden slab as they worked on fixing her leg"War is dangerous enough without the need for a weapon that maximises death and destruction" a general who sat with Charlie said reassuringly, she also held a rag up to Charlie's mouth and nose drugging her to sleep. They also had poor bedside manner. But now, sitting at afternoon tea, all of those great reasons were bullshit and being in Hawaii felt like the worst idea in the world. At least she could admit that. Specially because Lexa had taken off her warpaint for lunch-- and in doing so revealed something that Charlie had been suspecting about the genetics lab at Mt.Weather for a really long time. 

Clones. Alicia and Lexa: none knowing which was the copy, identical, and both terrifying in their own ways. This should have been surprising. But then again it was the apocalypse so any freaky shit was sure to happen. Everyone in California had been part of an experiment. Charlie knew this because of two reasons: Caltech had labs investigating freaky things, one of them being bioengineering at Mt. Weather, and two the relaxed attitude of Californians made it easy to get them to agree to anything. Specially at a hospital. That and Alicia's mom must have done exams during her pregnancy in a LA hospital. They took DNA. It was common. She was more surprised, truthfully, that this clone had virtually no deformities. She was a perfect human copy and she knew it. 

"Clarke was captured and taken into Mt. Weather not too long after she crash landed on its base" Lexa spoke breaking the silence. Right: they were speaking of Clarke. She put some space between them and took a sip of a hot mug. Charlie sat back on her chair and took in a breath. "When she fell from the sky she couldn't remember anything. She must have had a lot of head injuries. I found her I.D. card and a message from you on her small communications tech" The words hit Charlie like a truck. "She doesn't remember you Captain Mason. Her memory is slowly returning and I suspect that your being here is a good thing for her. Tell me, do you care for her?"

"She was my fiancée" Charlie spoke. "I don't know this new Clarke" She said trying to choke back some sadness. "My Clarke would never shoot at me-- she was a pacifist at worst, she wouldn't even fly a plane with a gun"

"The ground has a way of turning us into warriors" Lexa said. Charlie ignored the relief in her voice. Of course. Of course the leader of this unit would fall in love with Clarke Griffin. There was a short burst of jealousy in her chest followed by the image of Alicia. Her stomach churned and she choked down her thoughts with more tea. 

"It would be wrong of me to assume she was still mine" Charlie said. "Anyway its been over a year. Life sadly always continues whether we want it to or not"

"Alicia" Lexa said smiling. Charlie blushed. Lexa did too. 

"Alicia" Charlie continued. "Anyway Lexa I want to help. But you're aware I am not going to kneel to you or your command, ever. We are two at the top of our chain. My people will not be your subjects"

"I don't ask you to kneel Captain" Lexa said with a charming smirk. Her confidence and sass was something Charlie had grown used to in Alicia. This also made it hard for her to focus since Lexa's green eyes were so familiar. "I ask you to stand with me. They're capturing our people and they're using them as rats in their facility to test their tech and their medicine. They are after their subjects. For many years they released people like myself into the island, to assimilate with the population, in hopes of changing human DNA. One of their subjects who happened to escape on a supply ship inland had a plague with him that now has infected a lot of our island and also the rest of the country" Lexa spoke wisely. "Yes, Mt. Weather started this disease, and they're planning to use it for population control. We have to stop them. I understand that I am made from Alicia's DNA. I am unnatural"

"That's not true" Charlie cut her off. "Humans are finding new ways to populate, to create life, this doesn't make you unnatural. You are your own person Lexa" she said excitedly. "Don't reduce yourself to an object. We are all made from the stuff of stars, someone far greater taught me that, even with my own deformities and bodily anomalies" 

"You are kind" Lexa hid another smile. 

"And so are you" 

"It looks like we need each other" Lexa started, "I will harbour your people in exchange for your aid in taking down Mt. Weather. I don't understand enough of the tech but can lead the warriors. I need someone who understands the science and who can then find a way to dismantle that facility" Lexa nodded. She looked at Charlie who studied her in silence. 

"We will wait for my brother and my people. I'm sure some will want to pass on but many will choose to stay. We will follow the laws of your land but we will not be treated like cattle. We will integrate into this society"

"And you will lead by my side?"

"I will make sure we follow your lead. But I will not be subjected to you and will fight anyone who attacks my own" Charlie added "Including your army Heda"

"Deal" The pair studied each other a bit more and Charlie broke the tension by digging into a pastry that had been brought out warm and sat cooling on her plate. Lexa ate too. "I care about her, captain, she's special" Lexa said. She had noticed a glimpse of gold that passed by outside the courtyard door. Clarke led a blonde boy and a young girl holding what looked like canvasses: behind them followed a queue of young children in brown slacks, boots, and each in a tan sleeveless tunic much like the older children's . "She teaches my young ones how to express themselves. We are cultivating art and creativity. It makes for better rounded warriors. I wish she was around while I was growing up" Lexa blushed. Charlie noticed. She was in love.

"Take care of her" The captain said briefly. 

"I will" The commander answered. "That is, if I ever get the nerve to tell her..." the last part was said in Lexa's silence. She sighed and picked up her mug again.

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence watching Clarke set her students up and begin an afternoon lesson on watercolours. Charlie noticing all the while that her heart, though achy, didn't beat the way it used to. She was lost in a sea of green-- taking mind not to let the commander notice how she stared; but it wasn't for Lexa, it was for the girl being dragged across town with a burlap sack on her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear readers: i don't edit. not because i don't care. because i write this stuff when i can't sleep. and honestly i am terrified of reading my own stuff. it's like singers who can't listen to themselves sing. 
> 
> thank you as always.


	3. Chapter 3

Mount Weather stood tall on the skyline of the island: Charlie stood staring out of Lexa’s balcony with a silent reverence for the mountain that had caused so much trouble. She was sure after tea she’d be able to go catch up with those of the group who weren’t in quarantine but instead was dragged around the tower and established in front of many of the clans as a captain. A new role: where Lexa pretty much surrendered half of the throne, under the strict condition that Charlie would not leave the island until Mt. Weather had fallen. 

“This is not the first time a commander has asked the Ark for aid” Said one of the elders during a long debriefing session. “I believe your father Admiral Mason also stopped in when he was a young lad-- he helped us create an irrigation system still used by the people in my village to this day, our food production doubled, now its fitting you’ve come to help us rid our island of these mountain rats” 

“Aye” Piped in another and then another until it ended with them toasting to Lexa and the fall of the mountain. Clarke stood at Lexa’s side and shot Charlie looks of wonder. The girl was curious. But Charlie knew she wanted to ask about her life before the fall. Either way she wasn’t ready to know: she left with the other ambassadors, Lexa sat at her throne a little while longer making conversation with the bald man. So to say the least the meeting was long. And as all meetings went: terribly boring. Charlie missed being out in the ocean-- so at the opportunity to sneak away she did. And she stood out looking onto the city, and the island, and for the first time in a long time missed her home.

“Captain, I can escort you to your home” Piped a voice from within the throne room. Charlie looked back to find the blonde’s blue eyes scanning her most curiously. 

“Thank you” Charlie said. She held on to the same staff she had been sporting all day to help her walk and proceeded to follow Clarke back into the throne room where Lexa dismissed her advisor. 

“Clarke insisted she walked you across the city if you’re up to it. I can also send for a carriage” 

“A walk sounds lovely” Charlie said. “Lexa, heda. Thank you for your help” 

“I hope you’re as gracious and thankful as you are now when we put our plans into action Captain; our fight has certainly just begun” Lexa smiled. Clarke did too. “Clarke, after your walk, if you’d still like to I will have a horse ready at the stables” 

“Yes” Clarke said. Her blue eyes lighting up. Charlie knew that smile and the way her cheeks grew red. Clarke was in love. 

“We do a moonlight ride of the beach almost every night” Lexa explained to Charlie. “I believe we have your father’s horse Pegasus in case you’d like to take one” Lexa said. “Its very…” 

“Romantic” Charlie added. Both girls blushed furiously. “Sorry commander. As beautiful as you are I am most definitely not one to fall in love with another woman in charge. I’ll take the horse though. I believe Alicia has to learn to ride if our plan is to work” Charlie was led by Lexa; making small talk, ignoring the curious gaze from the guards who were not yet used to Lexa being adressed as an equal. They bowed as they passed. Lexa walked them all the way to the outside where Clarke and her took to the streets.

There was so much she wanted to tell Clarke. That it was okay. That she still loved her. That she never stopped looking and that she only fell in love with Alicia when she had no hope left; and that it was okay, it was okay that she was in love with the commander, because Charlie wanted her to be happy more than anything. She was alive. She was breathing. Her mother was on the way. She was alive! Instead she hobbled slowly down the gas lamp lit path and said, “It’s not as hot as you’d imagine isn’t it”. Clarke giggled. 

“I remember you slightly. From grade school. You had a tendency of making all the girls laugh” She cut right to the chase. “I’m sorry I shot you. I thought you were a biter” 

“You were protecting your people Clarke. You always did what was best for your people. I’m not upset about it” Charlie smiled and allowed herself to blush at the way the girl studied her. 

“You used to know me too right?” Clarke said getting closer to the captain. Charlie clenched the staff for her dear life. “You don’t have to lie to me. If it's too painful for you a yes would suffice. I just can’t help but feel like I know you. When I saw you lying down on the oak slab in the medics yesterday I wanted to approach you. To hold you even. I’ve been afraid to do so because I’d hate it if I had broken your heart” 

“You never broke my heart Clarke” Charlie smiled sweetly. 

“But I did know you, right?” 

“Yes, you did” Charlie added. 

“Was I a good person?” 

“The best” 

The two of them talked all along the path. Clarke had questions. Charlie had answers. She wasn’t sure of how to tackle those where Clarke asked about their friendship; but she did her best, and dared not say anything that would insinuate her losing Clarke in any way possible. She let Clarke know she had been almost engaged to a boy named Finn. She also let her know she was about to encounter Raven and Octavia: her two best mates. She spoke of Abby and Clarke’s eyes watered knowing her mother was on her way. But she never mentioned, for Clarke’s sake or maybe for her own, their engagement. Their love story. The reason she ended up in the middle of the ocean and with feelings for another girl whose green eyes had all the power in the world. “If they ambush you its best not to speak” 

“If you don’t mind” Clarke stopped at the gate before the house. “I’d rather not meet them tonight" she looked down at her feet for a minute and then back at Charlie. 

"I'm sure it must be hard for you Clarke" Charlie said, "We love you. We never stopped looking for you. Sometime ask me why we ended up in this island? Maybe after we defeat Mt. Weather" Charlie touched Clarke's shoulder briefly. The girl had tears in her eyes. "It's okay" she said. Clarke enveloped her into a hug and Charlie let down her guard at once. Pulling the girl in. Clarke's usual vanilla scent gone and replaced by seabreeze and toasted coconut. She was alive. But she was no longer the girl Charlie had planned to marry. It hurt. But surprisingly. It didn’t hurt as bad as the captain thought it would have. 

“Goodnight wanheda” Charlie said as she headed towards the house. Clarke shouted something back at the girl that sounded like a faint goodnight and then immediately took off towards a brick laid path that seemed to go around the house. 

Cottage was a humble way to describe the large estate house at the side of a lake. This, as planned, was where Charlie would house herself and Alicia as well as her generals who chose to stay and fight against Mt. Weather. She knocked politely on the door and was greeted by a tall brooding man with a bruise in his jaw and sour look on his face. He immediately stood tall upon seeing the Captain and put a hand to his chest. Just as though he was greeting his own commander. “My apologies we were not expecting you captain” the man said, “Dinner was just served” 

“Not hungry” Charlie smiled and wanted to dismiss the man. She was worn out. She wanted to go to bed. But she heard the loud guffaws coming from inside the house and then hushed silence and knew that was her cue to go to her family-- he people-- who must have just sat down to eat. “ Please, be at ease. We are not at war. Have you eaten?” 

“No” The man spoke, looking down at his shoes, his stomach rumbled. “It’s customary that we eat after the commanders… out of respect” 

“Well what’s a soldier good for if he’s starving” Charlie said with a smile. “I’m Charlie” she extended her hand.

“Gustus” the man replied.

“Then, Gustus, come and eat. Have they not offered you a plate?”

“Oh no they have… I denied” 

“It’s an order” Charlie demanded as she followed the noise. “Come. Lead me to the zoo” she said taking a look at the lavish candles that began to light the big house. Some lamps were gas powered and others were simply with giant candles. Everything spotless. Like she had stepped back in time to a colonial estate of yore. Charlie beamed as she entered the dining room and found three familiar faces laughing as they clearly enjoyed their dinner. They all dropped their forks and rushed the girl. Gustus laughed. 

“Ladies, please, one at a time” Charlie pretended to swat at them with her staff. 

“Charles we thought you were dead!” Raven said. Attacking the captain with kisses on her face and forehead. 

“Jesus” Charlie did her best to not laugh. Gustus held a smirk. Some things were too precious. Even for the big guy. “Raven I thought you were dead. Anya is not the person to vex while we’re just showing up” Charlie said. Then Octavia gave her a hug agreeing with the captain. Lastly Alicia stood back. She wore a clean pair of dark blue jeans and Charlie’s old captain gym shirt. It was gray and just a little too big. Her hair had been washed and she wore it loose. The girl hated going to bed with wet hair. Charlie blushed. 

“Hi” The captain said and took a step towards Alicia. 

The girl couldn’t help but to abandon all reservations and crash into the captain’s arms. She lead Charlie to a spot next to her on the table. Charlie motioned for Gustus to take the one directly in front of her and next to a very facetious looking Raven. “Now can we start by telling me why Gustus looks like he lost in a fight?” Charlie took the water Octavia poured for her. She smiled and allowed her hands to slip comfortably into Alicia’s own under the table. Octavia noticed this and gave Alicia a small, comforting, smirk. 

“Well if I may speak” 

“We told you Shrek, if you keep asking, we’re going to say no” Raven passed him a large plate full of what appeared to be roasted pork. Island cooking was fantastic. Charlie was doing her best not to indulge. 

“Shrek?” 

“Oh you should have seen the way Leesh got dragged across Polis” 

“Well, she shouldn’t have put up a fight” Gustus said. “I explained to her it was what heda wanted. She screamed and yelled and kicked. So I had to throw her over my shoulder because people were starting to question things” The man said with a laugh. He then proceeded to eat. And eat a whole lot of it as the conversation flourished. 

“So I beat his ass because I’m not a princess” Alicia finished. “He thought once he had put me down I’d just give up. Octavia and Raven taught me some krav-maga. I’m no idiot. And he’s no saint” she said. “But we made up once he cooked us amazing food. You should eat captain Charming” Alicia said sheepishly.

“Did you get to talk to Clarke?” Octavia asked. 

“Yes” Charlie said. 

“And” 

“She’s good” Charlie added. Eyes rolled all around the table.

“A real fucking Hemingway are we?” Raven said dropping her fork. “So… tell us, everything” 

“She fell from the sky, has amnesia, is trying to piece her life together” Charlie said robotically. She didn’t notice her tightening the grip on Alicia’s hand and her cheeks blushed as the girl looked at her with what felt like the world’s kindest eyes. Pity. The thing Charlie hated more than hatred or loathing itself. 

“Why didn’t she come for dinner?” 

“Lexa is taking her out for a midnight ride of the beach” Charlie said and shrugged. “She had plans” 

“Fuck” Octavia said and took a swig of her drink. 

“Fuck” Raven agreed. Charlie wanted to disappear. She was very glad that a bell rang out from outside the house signaling curfew. All lights were to be out within an hour. Lexa had given her a walkthrough of a day. She knew that in the morning her and Alicia were expected back in the tower right after breakfast.

“Bed time” Gustus called. “Tomorrow morning this house will be staffed with workers. Don’t be alarmed if you find people in your rooms waking you up” he took one last swig of a mug before he started to clear the table. Charlie got up to help but was forced to sit down by the three other, able legged, girls who threatened her with bodily harm. 

Bed time.  
Charlie needed fucking bed time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter i wrote while camping. i sprained my ankle and had just enough time one night to write this down on a notebook i kept in my bag. working on another one right now just because i have some time before i go to sleep. it will be up soon.
> 
> as always thanks for reading.
> 
> \- Harper

Clarke Griffin had been an anomaly: she fell into the heart of Polis on a flying machine, she rose from its ashes, and though she knew nothing of her past her commanding spirit took over as soon as her boots hit the ground. She was a phoenix; and though Lexa’s heart wanted to burst every time she walked into a room, she reminded herself that as Heda she had very little time to devote to the blue eyed sky princess—that was, until that same princess found a way to cure those who were plagued by the mountain men’s disease, and took a seat on the council. She became an ambassador to the sky. She was innovative and perfect: and as she stood next to the commander staring as two guilty prisoners were dragged away, she was impossibly quiet. Before the two men were dragged in; and rightfully sentenced for two months in a cell for drunken violent misconduct, they had been discussing the Ark and their asylum seekers.

“Lexa” she spoke, but not knowing what to add, just watched.

“They will work with us Clarke” Lexa said taking a seat and a deep breath. “They’re shocked and find this unusual but if that is the captain she has no choice but to help”

“We are talking Clones, heda” Clarke added. Lexa knew that tone. She only called Lexa commander for shock value or when Lexa was being damn near impossible.

“I know that, wanheda” check. Clarke’s eyes widened for a moment and she flushed a bright crimson. “Listen I cannot help them without asking for this in return. I know they are your people but my people are dying Clarke. We have the potential to be a safe-haven here; a place where people come to escape the plague, a place where civilization can be reborn” Lexa said taking a moment to breathe. Clarke looked quite lovely with the sunlight in her golden hair. An angel. “We need them as much as they need us. In the end they can go in peace. I will not hold them hostage. I am not a tyrant”

“I know that” Clarke added. “I just fear what we’re going to find in the mountain is going to be too much: even for the best, the greatest, and the most trained” Clarke said in reference to those in the Ark. “Lexa. I don’t remember much about these people but they clearly know me. I do remember my schooling and I do know that if that woman is the captain of that ship she is deadly. I also know; much like yourself, that she is born and bred in the mountain. I made the connection when I saw the files and I saw the original copy in the mountain and an exact copy in their operating table. All looking like the captain”

"You think"

"There are some things even a girl with amnesia doesn't forget"

“And the woman she was" 

“Your Costia's original too” Clarke interrupted Lexa; the girl looked pained, she shed a small tear hidden by her war paint. This was the moment when Clarke looked down. “The ice queen was smart to made it look as though she had killed your love. Bold move. We know the truth was she was profiting from the mountain and had sold her body into captivity-- for scientific research. When you escaped from the mountain with Costia as young kids you instantly became a target. You did what you had to do to survive. Your blood: whatever that means, the thing that sets you apart from Alicia, that kept you alive… but Costia didn't have that privilege” Clarke breathed out a small breath. “Her fate was not your fault Lexa. We've been over this and I swear by it” Clarke added quietly. “and I hope you get your revenge”

“We must tell Alicia” Lexa mused for a minute. She rose and walked over to a large jug of water: pouring some for herself and Clarke. “She and I share a spirit. She must be furious to be locked away and kept a secret but she cannot be discovered by the mountain men. They will capture her and use her for their games"

“DNA" Clarke corrected Lexa who grinned a little. "You share her DNA. And yes they will use her for research. She will be one of their thousand control units that will be studied and prodded and perhaps even re-cloned or become a clone host, a breeder, this stuff is sick" Clarke took the glass of water and drank. Memories from inside the mountain flooding her. She stifled a gag. The musky hospital smell drowning her. "Its lunch time. They should be coming in from Alicia's first riding lesson" 

"We can meet them at the cottage"

"Why do we call it that? That place is huge" the blonde joked for a moment.

"We are humble people Clarke kom skaikru" 

"Trikru" the blonde corrected Lexa. "This is my home now" she said. This made a flash of red appear on Lexa's face and she put her goblet down with satisfaction. "I'm one of your people" she added just to make the green eyed girl snap in half with pride.

"You are not mine yet Clarke" Lexa allowed herself to think before she led the blonde out of the throne room and down the hallway to meet Gustus. "Not yet" she thought again as Clarke barely bothered to follow the customs and allow her to take the lead. "Soon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas or comments and don't want their shit on blast. Please feel free to send me private messages on my twitter account. Also if you want to say hello do that. I'm always looking for more to read (so send me recommendations for stories duderinos) and always accept criticism especially with anything that I am writing and might offend you or someone else.
> 
> love you all.
> 
> https://twitter.com/HarperAstley
> 
> hit me up. lets chat. shit on trump together. talk about some gay stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

Alicia thought the mysterious Island would be the perfect getaway for both her and the captain. Her chance for a beautiful adventure at the end of the world. Romance. She scoffed as she stood staring at a broken piece of a large mirror on the wall of the room she had chosen for herself. Romance. Right. Not for her. Not when the captain's fiancee had shown up out of the blue. Not when Charlie looked at Clarke with sad, almost empty, eyes and she stood no chance against the sexy blonde. The commanders second. The ambassador for the sky people. She heard some shifting and looked at the pile of furs in a large bed. Charlie stirred. “O captain my captain” Alicia said hearing her own heart break. She had just come in from her first horse riding lesson to see Charlie still in bed. Her ass hurt. Her heart hurt worse. 

“Wishing I were dead again princess” Charlie mused. This caught the green eyed girl by surprise and she turned quickly to see the girl sit up and shuffle her messy hair. She was beautiful. Fuck, Alicia thought to herself, this heartbreak is going to be a bitch. 

“You're at the back of the line for that list” Alicia said remembering she was getting dressed. It was funny how her things from the boat were mixed in with some of ravens and Octavia's things. Everyone else had their stuff in different piles in different rooms. This was a good sign. It meant that they were going to come back: they were not taken to their deaths. "Also, my lordship, its way past noon. Nice of you to grace us with that face" she said cracking a small smirk. Sassmaster first. Hopeless romantic second. 

"Well… yes, a healing body does tend to need rest" Charlie flushed. Alicia noticed her stretch her arms again and was bound to say something about the pain she should be feeling as her recently sprained shoulder locked but waited instead for the shock of pain. It didn't come. Charlie cracked her arms and didn't notice her stare in surprise. 

"Your shoulder" she said. Charlie stopped mid stretch again. 

"These herbal remedies" The captain shrugged. Alicia nodded. "Why the glum face love?" The captain spoke again. She shifted and got off the bed in just a pair of boxer briefs and a white tank top. Alicia bit down on her lip and turned to focus on her own appearance as to not find herself thirsty in the middle of the day. "First riding lesson?" came a voice from inside the adjoining bathroom. Alicia smiled.

"I am a natural" Alicia said proudly. "Which made Anya, that general, push me even harder. So now I am going to give up sitting for the next three days" A knock on the door interrupted the girl. She threw a flannel on over her shirt, tucked it into her jeans and belt and opened the door just in time to see Raven standing with a smug look on her face. She threw a pair of knee high combat boots at Alicia who rolled her eyes. Clearly Raven's dirty mind was at play.

"Tuck it in Captain underpants. Mama's come to announce the commander is downstairs looking for your royal ass" Raven took a seat on the bed. "Clearly your absence at breakfast and Alicia's inability to walk straight tells me something delicious happened here" Raven smiled. Charlie came out of the bathroom fully dressed and threw a wet towel at the brunette who sat in bed looking unapologetically smug. Alicia flushed. They hadn't had sex. Not yet. But the idea was quite appealing. Specially when the captain, now dressed like a captain in her uniform, showed up. Charlie looked into a closet and found her decorated captain's jacket. 

"Yes Raven" Alicia mused, "I was ravaged" the sarcasm dripped from her tongue and she joined the girl on the bed and put on her boots. The trio left together with Charlie, and her ivory staff, looking quite the team. Charlie fixed her tie in a mirror in the hallway before she hobbled down the stairs. Lexa stood waiting for Charlie and smiled at the sight of Alicia. She was wearing her full commanding outfit. Except for the warpaint: and this caused Alicia to gasp; and Raven's eyes to completely pop out of their sockets. 

"What the fuck"

"Hello Alicia" Lexa said allowing the girl some time to breathe. "It's nice to see you again"

Alicia didn't speak. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and stared at Lexa. Her ears felt hot and her face flushed for a moment. She stared at her reflection, at Lexa, whose eyes bore into hers and she felt faint. Some muffled words came from her side and she felt her body go limp. "Move… couch, excus--" she made out some of the words and then gave into the surreal light body feeling she had. Her vision went blank, then she felt her body, and nothingness. When she came to again she sat on the large couch and across from her sat Lexa, Charlie and the blonde Clarke. They didn't notice her come to and spoke excitedly. She allowed herself to keep her eyes closed and just listen.

"So cloning gone bad. Are you sure this is what caused the plague?" Charlie's excited voice came through clearly. Someone must have nodded. "And Alicia's DNA must have been somehow researched when she was a baby and Lexa was made from it?" She seemed to be running through facts. "So you're the copy and you know this because..."

"Natblida" Lexa spoke. 

"Like you captain. We noticed when we pulled the bullet from your leg"

"I'm a clone. But not fully, I had my father's DNA mixed in to try and create a hybrid. It went wrong and it explains why I am an XXY; it was a botched experiment, my father would not allow them to kill me so he made up the story about the woman in New Zealand. Clarke I don't know if you remember that. Raven and Octavia I am sorry I never told you this before" There were answers of 'no problem' and 'its fine'. "It wasn't relevant until it became relevant right"

"Yes" Lexa answered. "When Clarke told me about the captain who was a natblida it started to make sense. This is bigger than all of us"

"And my twin brother?"

"We dont have that kind of intel" Lexa spoke again. "We only know what Clarke saw while she was held up in the mountain. Your mother DNA was there. She was not too much older than yourself and she was dying. Alicia is my mother DNA" her voice seemed to soften. "My sister" 

"Madison is going to flip" Came another voice. Octavia. "They just took samples of her fetus' DNA and fucking grew another one" she continued. "How are we going to tell her?"

"We won't" The girl's eyes snapped open and she began to sit up. Her head felt dizzy. "My mom can't know" she said. "She's sensitive about hospital shit ever since I was born. I was born with five and a half toes and they removed it without her consent"

"I know" Lexa said, "Some of us had it cut off at ten and are still bitter about it" She smirked. Clarke touched her shoulder as she witnessed the soft side of the commander. 

"So you're my… sister?"

"Well twin sister" Clarke couldn't help herself, "Identical. But really you're the same person except for that special alteration in the DNA which makes Lexa a bit of a superhuman"

"Its why Charlie's shoulder is fixed" Alicia said. Clarke nodded. "So she'll be walking again without that staff in days. She's a clone" her heart sped up.   
"Yes" Charlie said. "I knew that already" she said. "Aden is made from myself as well. It's why he is next in line to command. The little boy. His blood is like mine. But it doesn't mean I am any less human"

"I know" Alicia swallowed. "Its also not something you say when you meet new people" she joked. Charlie nodded.

"Is this why I was kidnapped by Shrek?"

"Yes. We couldn't risk the people knowing and if somehow there were mountain men here to spy we couldn't risk your capture" Lexa smiled. "I came here because I am going to announce you to the council and need you to train to become my second in command" Lexa smiled. "It was rumoured that I had a twin at birth. I will say she came home"

"Why?"

"This will cause the mountain to start sending their men to explore and allow us to capture them for intel" Charlie said with a smile. "Which then allows us to prepare how to dismantle the mountain"

"And what do I do?" Alicia.

"You train up buttercup" Octavia chimed in. "Come on. We got archery lessons. You can eat on the ride up"


End file.
